


A Twist of Fate

by Pugmom1969



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23647426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pugmom1969/pseuds/Pugmom1969
Summary: Hermione is a young child with a traumatic past. Severus rescues her and helps her begin to heal. First few chapters are a mentor relationship that will eventually develop into a more mature relationship as Hermione grows up. Hermione is not just a Muggle as they discover her heritage - a Prince and a Malfoy.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 20
Kudos: 117





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - All recognizable characters belong to JK Rowling and associates. No copyright infringement intended. 
> 
> by Pugmom1969 (originally used SherlockHolmes1969)

The normally quiet upper class neighbourhood was rocked with screams and the sounds of flesh hitting flesh mingled with the noises of breaking furniture. Lights flared and then silence rang eerily over the once pristine home. It was nearing midnight on a balmy summer’s evening, and the occupants of West Brompton had settled in for the night and were loath to investigate the disturbance, it wasn’t the first time such sounds had rent the night air.

Inside the ornate mansion of Doctors Daniel and Emma Granger, a young girl lay huddled under her bed as her parents fought. In her terror, she manifested a thin barrier between herself and the horror around her. She grimaced and bit her bottom lip as she witnessed her father beating her mother with his fists. His brutality was nothing new, but tonight she feared for both her mother’s life and her own.

At seven years old, Hermione Granger, was precocious, brilliant and determined to succeed in all she did. She had the scars on her backside to motivate her. However, these did not squelch her love of learning, the only redeeming quality in her father’s eyes. Daniel Granger appeared to be genial to all who met him, and his sparkling eyes and handsome countenance misleading the public to his sadistic tendencies. He was well-loved, popular, and had not a bad word spoken against him. Behind closed doors, it was another story altogether.

Hermione had only known her father to be strict but withdrawn from showing her affection. He demanded perfection and held her to higher standards than she could ever hope to obtain. Daniel expected her to shine in every endeavour she undertook, even ones she was ill-suited to. The beatings began slowly but increased as she grew, and struggled to achieve the impossible. She was driven by both aptitude and environment to reach unreasonable goals.

Emma, Hermione’s mother, was at best indifferent to her offspring’s trauma, and at worst an enabler of her husband’s abuse. In her mind, it was better ‘the girl’ receive the beatings than herself. Emma often drank herself into oblivion, until at the tender age of seven, Hermione manifested her magic. Then Daniel’s wrath turned on her, blaming his wife for his daughter’s unnaturalness. 

The fights between the spouses escalated quickly over several weeks, each one blaming the other as well as Hermione. It was with some relief, Hermione reasoned, that they hadn’t teamed up against her. She stifled a cry as pieces of blood-stained wood landed near her bed. In the doorway, she could see the body of her aloof mother, laying in an unnatural angle, blood seeping from her head. Footsteps approached her position, and Hermione wiggled further back as silently as she could, fear nearly paralyzing her.

“I know you’re there, Hermione. Stop hiding and come out to face me like the good little girl you are,” Daniel’s voice was ice and venom as he address his scared daughter.

Hermione only whimpered and scooted even further back. She desperately wished for her teddy, for someone to come rescue her, for this all to be just a nightmare that she would wake up from. Hearing her father began to mutter about freaks and wickedness, she scrunched up her tiny face, and wished with all her might.

Time seemed to stop for a moment, and then her father ripped the bedding and mattress away. He lifted the box spring and tossed it away easily – hate giving him an astonishing strength.

“There you are, you little mutant, time to face the music,” Daniel snarled. The sound of his belt rasping as he drew it from his pants, caused Hermione to piss herself. As the smell reached her father, his face twisted in disgust. “You’ll pay for making that mess.”

He swung his arm back, belt clutched tight, ready to hit the small girl before him, when a wave of desperate magic hit him and set him flying back to crash into the wall behind him. His head smashed into a picture, breaking it into many pieces and deeply cutting him. Daniel slid slowly to the floor, leaving a smear of blood down the wall.

Hermione didn’t notice, as she was currently curled into the smallest ball possible, sobbing hysterically. She didn’t see the lights flashing on her ceiling as the police finally arrived. She didn’t hear the thud of footsteps and the sounds of the officers searching for life as she willed herself to silence.


	2. Chapter Two

Officer Logan Brown was first on the scene at the Granger residence. He had responded to many domestic disturbance calls over the years, but this had to be the worst. Both parents were gruesomely dead, and there was a little girl huddled in the corner of her room. He wasn’t entirely sure, but his first thought was that the husband killed the wife and then went for the daughter, however, Logan was confused on what had happened to Dr. Granger. When he tried to approach the traumatized youngster, he was repelled by a shield of some sort, and he realized magic was involved. He grimaced to himself, as this made things so much more complicated. Logan was a Squib, but had contacts with the Ministry of Magic, for cases just like this one. He had a call to make.

An hour later, all was quiet on Brickbarn Close, as the Obliviators had dealt with both the first responders and curious neighbours. Logan had finally been able to talk to the little girl and try to convince her it was safe to lower her shield, to no avail. He wasn’t sure she even realized anyone else was in the room. A dark shadow loomed behind him, and Logan spun around in an attempt to protect the little girl.

“Officer Brown,” a smooth voice emerged from the tall, dark figure, “I am Severus Snape from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I will take it from here.”

Logan wasn’t sure if he could trust the man standing before him. Severus Snape was tall, thin, almost skeletal with lank black hair and the darkest eyes he had ever seen. Darkness seemed to ooze from him, and it raised the hackles on Logan’s neck.

Sensing the police officer’s reluctance, Severus commanded, “That wasn’t a request. I will deal with Miss Granger.”

He hesitated for another few seconds, then nodded. As he left the room, he never heard the ‘Obliviate’ that hit him.

~~~~~~~~

Having assessed the damage done to the house, the position of the bodies, and the fear emanating from the young child before him, Severus garnered what had happened that night. Effortlessly, he used an air freshening charm to clear the room of the stench of blood, entrails and urine. A gently applied ‘Scorify’ roused the girl from her comatose state. Blinking rapidly, she peered at him from under a riot of sweat tangled curls. Hesitantly she uncurled from her corner, but stayed as small as she could in face of this new possible threat. 

Pleased with her response so far, Severus lowered himself down to sit cross legged across from the tiny form. “I am not here to hurt you, Miss Granger.” His dark eyes assessed her from head to foot for any damages that needed immediate attention.

Keeping his voice low and soothing, the Potions Master continued to speak, “No one will harm you for as long as I am here. You are safe with me.”

Hermione slowly sat up and regarded the intriguing man in front of her. So far he had kept a respectable distance, cleaned her up somehow, and made her feel safe. Everything suddenly crashed down on her and Hermione launched herself at the dark wizard. Clinging to him desperately, she sobbed out her pain and confusion. Severus held the small witch to him and let her cry herself out. He was all to familiar with the pain and loneliness she was suffering from.

~~~~~~~~~~~

As the summer passed, Hermione slowly emerged from her shell. She had been staying with Severus at Spinner’s End in Cokeworth. Although his home was so far from the prestigious one she came from, the feeling inside was much the same. However, as both souls took solace in each other, the atmosphere at Spinner’s End began to lighten.

Severus tidied his house as much as possible to make it more habitable for his young guest. He had not been intending for her to stay with him, merely help her break her shield and then escort the girl to the Ministry to deal with. But as she wept herself out in his arms, he performed the Legilimens spell on her. He was horrified by the similarities in their experiences – apparently being rich did not exempt one from being starved or beaten. He had promised himself then, that he would do whatever was needed to help her adjust. He would be her safe place. And then their magic had touched, and he knew they were somehow connected. Severus would go to the ends of the earth to protect this child.

He was pleased with her progress in social skills, relieved with her budding health and was astounded by her aptitude for learning. By the time she would be ready for Hogwarts, he was sure she would be grades above her peers. Therein lay his dilemma; he would be returning to teach soon, and Hermione was too young to attend. He needed to figure out what to do for the months he would be away.

Hermione’s presence helped Severus begin to heal from his broken childhood and from the trauma of loosing his best friend, Lily Potter. He had loved Lily with all his heart and when she died, he believed he could never love another. However, Hermione somehow began to thaw the ice around his heart. Her own healing seemed to trigger his. They were by no means stable people at this point, but the process had begun. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

One night, while helping her braid her hair for sleeping, he stared at their shared reflection in the mirror. There was an eerie similarity to their features, although he had straight dark haired and black eyes, while Hermione’s eyes were amber and her curly hair a light brown. It was the slant of the cheek bones, the fine point to the chin, that made him think of his mother. He decided to search further into his charge’s past.

A month later, he had his answers – Hermione was a very distant cousin on his mother’s side. One of his great-great aunts had had a Squib child that was sent into the Muggle world. That had been Daniel Granger’s great-great grandmother, and in a bizarre turn, had married Emma Granger, a descendant of a Squib from a branch of the Malfoy family. This solved many issues he had been wrestling with.

He knew Tom Riddle, self-styled Lord Voldemort, would return one day. Despite his hidden half-blood heritage, the ‘Dark Lord’ hated Muggles and Muggleborns or Mudbloods were anathema to him. Severus feared his charge would be persecuted for being Muggle, but as she was from not just one but two Pureblood lines, of the Sacred Twenty-Eight, she would be safe. It also meant he could rely on Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy to care for her while he was at school.


	3. Chapter Three

Hermione had been living at Spinner’s End with Severus for close to two months, when he broached the subject of his having to leave for Hogwarts soon. She still didn’t speak much, and it hurt his heart to see her panic at the thought of loosing her safe haven just as she was starting to settle in. After much consideration, he decided to take a short leave of absence and return to the school after the Christmas hols. It took some doing to convince Albus Dumbledore of his need. The old man was loathe to loose his indentured servant even if it was for an additional four months, however, Severus’ secret weapon – Minerva McGonagall, was able to sway the manipulative old man to accede to their wishes. It would be more difficult in the future to keep Hermione Granger’s true identity secret and safe from Dumbledore’s schemes. He knew without a doubt, the Headmaster would seek to use Hermione as leverage against him. As much as it pained him to loose her now, it might be better in the long run for the Malfoy’s to claim her as kin. He would need to think further on this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later in the summer, Severus approached Lucius and Narcissa about meeting Hermione.

“She is exceptionally brilliant,” he told them, “however, she is still not speaking much after all her trauma. I would very much like her to meet children her own age – she has been isolated much of her life and needs to learn how to interact with others.”

Lucius nodded, he understood where Severus was coming from – they had both suffered the wrath of their fathers growing up.

“It would be lovely if she and Draco could connect,” Narcissa agreed.

“Please bear in mind that although she is descended from Pureblood lines, she has been raised as a Muggle and needs to learn our culture before attending Hogwarts,” Severus reminded them.

“What are you scheming, old friend?” Lucius wanted to know.

Severus pondered how much to reveal at this time, “I am concerned about what Albus will attempt when she reaches Hogwarts. If she is connected with me...”

Lucius pierced him with a steely gaze, “You think he will use her against you.”

“Most assuredly. However, she is showing great aptitude already for many subjects. Perhaps an apprenticeship would suit her better. She soaks up knowledge like she’s breathing air. I am undecided yet what the best course is,” Severus replied.

Narcissa smiled, and reached over to gently pat his arm, “Let us met her and then we can decide from there.”

The Potions Master sighed internally in relief. These were his closest friends, and between them, himself and Professor McGonagall, they would be able to keep the small curly haired witch safe from Albus Dumbledore.

~~~~~~~~~~

A couple of weeks later, a meeting was arranged at Malfoy Manor. Severus was a little nervous of how Hermione would manage. It wasn’t the adults he was concerned about, more his godson Draco. So far he had proven to be spoiled little brat, and he was uncertain if exposing Hermione in her fragile state was such a good idea. However, they had arrived, and it was too late to turn back.

He was impressed with Hermione’s ability to tolerate Side-along Apparition. Most people found it distressing at best and often were sick after their first several travels. Hermione just took it in stride, gripping his arm tightly, and only looking slightly green.

“You did very well, little witch,” he praised her.

Hermione tilted her head slightly and gave him a small smile in appreciation.

“We are meeting some old friends of mine, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy and their son Draco. He is close to your age, but be fore warned, he is a little brat. However, he is my godson and we are their guests, so be polite,” he informed her.

Her brows furrowed for a few seconds before her face cleared and she nodded, “Yes, Severus. I understand. Are they the Malfoy’s I’m related to?”

The Potions Master nearly fell over in astonishment – this was the most she’d spoken at one time in months. He felt a burst of pride in his chest.

Severus let a small smirk tip his lips, “Yes, Lucius is the head of the main Malfoy branch. You are not a direct relation but a distant cousin, however, he is to be treated with the upmost respect as the head of your line.”

Hermione straightened her posture even further, looking every inch the little Pureblood witch. “What of the Prince side?”

He blinked slowly, she really was bright. As the Prince line came down on her father’s side, it would normally have taken precedence. However, with his current connections to Albus Dumbledore and the looming threat of Tom Riddle, it was behooving that the Malfoy’s step in to take his place as the head of her line.

“We will discuss that later, remember to be polite at all times,” he advised.

They approached the massive front door of the Wiltshire Mansion that had housed the Malfoy’s for hundreds of years. Even Hermione, raised in a wealthy neighbourhood, was impressed. An impeccably dressed house-elf answered the door and ushered them into the drawing room. A richly coloured rug anchored the room, which was dressed in elegant furnishing. Before the marble cased fireplace, stood the Lord and Lady of the Manor, clothed in their best robes.

Narcissa was radiant in ice-blue robe that set off her long white-blond hair and sharp blue eyes. She was tall and willowy, the very epitome of a Pureblood lady. Her husband complemented her with black robes with blue trim to match his wife. Lucius towered over even Severus, yet he did not contain the same sense of dangerousness that the Potions Master did. He seemed effortlessly regal and indulged. His eyes were a light grey that pierced right through a person.

Inclining his head, Lucius then approached Hermione and reached out his hand for hers. Hermione placed her tiny hand in his and immediately curtsied. She waited until he had brushed her hand with his lips before rising.

“Welcome to Malfoy Manor, Miss Granger, or would you prefer Miss Prince or perhaps Miss Malfoy?”

A slight blush tainted Hermione’s cheeks and she ducked her head, “That is for your Lordship to decide.”

Severus thought he would burst with pride at both her manners and her deference to Lucius.

“Oh, well played,” Lucius laughed genuinely. “Why don’t you go spend some time with Draco while Severus and I discuss it?”

Hermione bobbed another curtsy. “Where may I find Master Draco?”

“Draco is in the Blue Room, Nipsy will show you.”

A soft pop heralded the arrival of the house-elf. “I will shows the Misses to Master Draco. Follows me.”


	4. Chapter Four

“Oh Severus, she is delightful!” Narcissa exclaimed. “I am so pleased.” She approached the Potions Master and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek. “I have errands to run, I will see you and Hermione later.” She glided from the room.

~~~~~~~~~

Hermione followed Nipsy with some trepidation, she had come to feel safe with Severus and now she was being led to meet a boy she had been told was a ‘brat’ on the best of days in an unfamiliar environment. Her nerves were stretched tight, and her hair started to curl free of their constraints. She was beginning to shake and hyperventilate, when Nipsy noticed her distress. He was quick to recognize the symptoms of a panic attack, and turned to gently lead her to a nearby empty room. The little house-elf felt a thrum of sympathy for the young girl, he had seen many suffer abuse over his years of service.

Nipsy patted the trembling hand, and crooned to the frightened girl, “Missy Hermy is being a good girl. Yous is a very strong witch. No bad will happen to you here. Nipsy will makes sure of it. Master Draco is good boy underneath. He just needs a friend.”

Sniffling, Hermione smiled tremulously at the little elf. “Thank you Nipsy. I needed to hear that.” She gratefully accepted the handkerchief the elf handed her. “Well, we shouldn’t keep Master Draco waiting.”

A few moments later the small house-elf introduced Hermione to a young boy her age, although he looked older as he was taller than her. He appeared to be bored with the whole situation, and was only tolerating her because of his parents request. She noticed the fine quality of his clothing, the haughty features of his face, and the matching blond hair that signified all the Malfoy’s. 

Hermione curtsied, as Severus had educated her on Pureblood manners before they had come to visit, and waited patiently for the other boy to acknowledge her. She ignored her desire to fidget as she waited and waited and waited. Finally, Draco sniffed and drawled, “You look like you’re going to fall over. You might as well find something else to do.” He gestured impatiently for her to approach him.

Hermione straightened and looked him over, “Thank you Master Draco.”

Surprise flickered through his eyes before he could stop it, “And what am I to call you? Miss Mudblood?”

The blood drained from her face as she stared at the boy in horror, “What did you call me?”

Draco sneered at her, “You are a Mudblood. I don’t care what Father said, you are no Malfoy.”

Fear, followed by a surge of hate blasted from Hermione and slammed into Draco, sending him careening into the nearby wall. Flashbacks of what happened to her father hit Hermione and she curled into a small ball, tears silently streaming down her face. Nipsy popped into the room and looked around in horror at the scene before leaving to summon the adults.

~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, Lucius had led Severus to the drawing room, which was richly decorated in greens, burgundies and creams. Expensive furniture was scattered around the room, framing an equally expensive silk rug that lay before the fireplace. The whole room glittered, it made Severus feel so out of place as he was only accustom to his meagre, run down house and furnishing. None of this showed on his face, as he accepted the brandy from his old friend. Both the brandy and the cut-crystal glass it was in cost more than he made in a year. However, he realized the gesture was less about rubbing his poverty to his face and more about how well the Malfoy’s could care for Hermione.

“I am glad Narcissa is pleased,” Severus murmured as he settled into a comfortable armchair.

Lucius nodded, “That does make things easier. She has always wanted more children.”

Severus hummed nonchalantly before he took a sip of the brandy before setting it aside.

“I can count on you to look after her then? She’s undergone much trauma and will need a gentle hand.”

“That would be most acceptable. We have contacts within the medical field that can assist us. You have no objection then to her becoming a Malfoy? I had thought at first you might want to contract her to Draco,” Lucius replied. He noticed the tightening of Severus’ hand.

“I am not sure he is the best match for her, it should be her choice after all she’s been through,” the Potions Master answered.

Lucius nodded, he well knew his son’s temperament and agreed that the young girl needed a steadier suitor. A devious idea began to percolate in the back of his mind, he needed to get Narcissa’s input before he put it into action. 

Just as they were turning the conversation to other matters, Nipsy popped into the room looking distressed, “Masters must come. Little Miss in troubles and Master Draco is injured.”

“What!” they both exclaimed and then followed the house-elf to Draco’s playroom. They found Miss Granger still huddled on the floor and Draco splayed between the wall and carpet. Severus immediately sprang to assist his charge as Lucius studied his son rather dispassionately. He thought he had stressed Hermione’s condition to his child, hoping he would carry himself with dignity, however, it appeared he had instead triggered his companions protective instincts instead.

“Nipsy, heal Master Draco and take him to his room. I’ll deal with him later,” Lucius commanded. The house-elf complied immediately.

The Master of the Manor turned to his oldest friend, “How is she?”

Severus shook his head, “I need to take her back to Spinner’s End and try to calm her down. I’ll be in contact.” He lifted the young girl into his arms and strode from the room, rage coursing through his veins. The scene he left from was far to similar to the night he had met little Hermione Granger.


	5. Chapter Five

Draco opened his eyes to find himself in his darkened bedroom. His head throbbed from where it had hit the wall. Fear slithered through him as he realized the Mudblood could have killed him. Following the fear was a hate so bitter it left an aftertaste in his mouth. He sat up to see his father sitting straight as a rod in the chair beside his bed, and hate quickly slid back to fear.

“Father,” he started to say, when Lord Malfoy’s stern gaze pierced him.

“I am most disappointed in you Draco, I taught you better manners than you displayed to your new sister,” he drawled, emphasizing the word ‘sister’.

The young boy gaped most unbecomingly at his father, “Sister? But...but...she’s a Mudblood!”

“Don’t use that word to describe you sibling. Muggles may be beneath us, but Miss Hermione Malfoy is NOT one of them. She is descended from two of the most prestigious Pureblood lines and shall be educated as one of us. I also warned you of what could happen if you insulted her – she is still traumatized from her past. You will treat her with respect once she moves in. And apologize for your despicable behaviour – I know what happened. I will see you at dinner.”  
With that, Lucius strode from the room, leaving his son shivering in fearful anticipation of what his punishment would be as well as grappling with the fact that he had just gained a sibling, that he had grievously insulted.

~~~~~~~~~~

Over at Spinner’s End, Severus gently soothed the young girl he had come to care very much for. He had seen so much of himself in her situation and as they gotten to know one another, they had each found a kindred spirit. He knew it would be difficult for both of them come January, but he had such high hopes for her introduction to the Malfoy’s.

He thought they had adequately prepared both children for their meeting, but it appeared that Draco was his usual snooty self and had triggered a flashback that resulted in Hermione’s loss of control. Severus was grateful for Lucius’ understanding, as he was ready to eviscerate Draco for the harm done to Hermione.

Severus smoothed the wild hair back from Hermione’s face, as he contemplated the future. He had become exceedingly attached to her, and he knew that could only put her in danger – from both Riddle and Dumbledore. They needed contingency plans for several scenarios. But first, his little angel needed tending to – a Calming Draught, some hugs and then a full night’s sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~

When Hermione next woke, she immediately snuggled into her warm cocoon of blankets, relieved that she was safe and some place familiar. ‘Oh, that odious boy,’ she thought to herself, ‘I hope I never have to deal with him again.’

To her dismay, Severus informed her that she would be leaving soon to live full-time with the Malfoy’s as they were going to formally adopt her. He even went as far as flicking her pout with a long, elegant finger, “Lucius and Narcissa are already half in love with the idea of your being their daughter. You will learn to handle Draco soon enough. He is a spoiled brat, but he has a good heart – you just need to dig past his exterior to find it. That doesn’t mean you can’t take your revenge on him! Just treat him as you would an annoying dog – be firm but gentle in your dealings.”

Hermione sighed and agreed, “But you will visit as often as you can?”

He nodded, “As I am already a frequent guest, it will not be out of place for me to visit in the years to come. We will be staying for Christmas, and then I must return to Hogwarts. Narcissa and Lucius will instruct you further on Pureblood manners, the Malfoy history, and other matters as they arise. We need to teach you Occlumency soon as well.”

Hermione looked sad, “I will miss you, Severus, while you are away. I wish there was a way for us to stay together.”

Severus had a look on his face she had never seen before. It took a moment for her to realize it was sadness. “I agree, little one. I wish we could too.”

Neither of them knew, but the Fates had heard their plea and a plan was in place for the two lonely souls to be together, as it was meant to be.


	6. Chapter Six

A few days later, Severus and Hermione returned to Malfoy Manor for another visit.Once more they entered the magnificent drawing room, to find the Malfoy family sitting on the sofa, waiting for their arrival. They stood, greeting their guests formally.

“Miss Malfoy, it is a pleasure to see you again,” Lucius smiled, as the girl curtsied before him. He turned to his son, “I believe Draco has something he’d like to say to you.”

Hermione turned to the young man across from her and curtsied again, before extending her hand, “Master Draco, a pleasure to see you again.”

Surprise flickered in his eyes before he bowed and kissed the air above her knuckles, “The pleasure is mine, Miss Malfoy. I apologize for my treatment of you on your last visit.”

Hermione demurred politely, “Think nothing of it, Master Malfoy. I also wish to apologize for any injuries you may have incurred.”

The younger Malfoy looked out of his depth as he replied, “Thank you for your concern. I am quite well.”

The adults were pleased with the children’s actions, but were wary of leaving them to their own devices just yet, Narcissa solved this dilemma, “Hermione, dear, please join me in the Sun Room for tea,” and led her to a delightful space full of wicker furniture and potted ferns and violets. It was light and airy while having cozy corners for reading or lounging.

“I understand this is all very overwhelming for you,” she advised the younger witch. “Please forgive Draco for his poor manners at your last meeting. He spends too much time with his Grandfather’s portrait and it has filled him with some rather harsh ideals. He is having difficulty in accepting you as a Pureblood.”

Narcissa passed Hermione a fine bone china cup filled with fragrant tea, “This is one of my favourite blends from Severus.” She smiled gently at Hermione’s look of surprise, “Yes, as an exceptional Potions Master, he makes the most excellent teas.”

Hermione took a small dainty sip and her eyes widened in pleasure, “This is very good!”

The two women settled in for a long afternoon of conversation that covered Hermione’s past, Narcissa’s sympathy, and the first step of a mother-daughter bond was formed.

~~~~~~~~~~~

As the women chatted, the men discussed Hogwarts and Dumbledore’s manipulations, hashing out several strategies on how to deal with him and keep Hermione safe.

At one point, Draco scoffed, “Why do you need to worry about one little girl? It’s not like she’s the Chosen One or even remotely special.”

Both Severus and Lucius frowned at him. “You have no concept of what she has endured, young man,” the Potions Master informed him. “You have never been starved or beaten for being intelligent, and then for having magic. You have no idea of true pain or what suffering is.”

Lucius continued, “Your Grandfather’s portrait is a bad influence on you. Hermione is not beneath you, even if she was not descended from the Malfoy’s and the Prince’s. She has been blessed with magic and will be treated with respect.”

Draco looked mulish until his father scuffed him on the back of his head, “You will do as you are told.”

“Yes, Father,” but Draco didn’t look convinced.

“Perhaps, a small field trip is in order,” Severus offered, a baleful look in his eyes.

“Yes, I agree. Nipsy,” Lucius called. The house-elf popped into the drawing room, “Please let the ladies know we have gone out for a short while.”

“At once, Master Lucius,” Nipsy whisked away.

Draco looked uncomfortable, “Where are we going?”

“To show you where Hermione grew up,” Severus replied.

“What! We’re going to see Muggles?” Draco gasped.

“Boy, you have much to learn,” his father replied.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The trio arrived in a quiet corner of West Brompton, and walked the short distance to the empty house that once housed Hermione and her parents. Draco was amazed at everything he saw. According to his Grandfather, Muggles lived like animals and were to be treated as such. He could scarcely comprehend the technology, the upper class homes, and the automobiles that surrounded them. This was not what he had been taught, nor what he had expected.

Hermione came from a wealthy area, not a barn, and he had treated her like scum. He was further shocked when he was led through her old home and the environment she was brought up in was described. He had no idea that one could be so abused in such a regal establishment. Draco listen in horror as the beatings were described in intimate detail, of how she was denied food and basic care if she failed to meet the exacting standards her father had held her too. He was fully ashamed of himself and vowed to do all he could to take of his future sister.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, Hermione was sobbing in Narcissa’s arms as she recounted some of the details of her last encounter with her father.

“I thought he was going to rape me after he beat me,” she cried.

Wisely, Narcissa stayed silent, knowing the young girl needed to vent and cry. Severus had done wonders helping her heal, however, she still needed the comfort of another woman to help her move on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


Albus Dumbledore was pacing his office, muttering under his breath, as he wore a path in the carpet before his ornate desk. He was most put out that Severus had taken a short leave of absence. He readily acceded to the wishes of the other staff when they needed extra time off, but wanted to keep the Potions Master under his thumb at all times. Dumbledore had no idea what the ‘family emergency’ could be that required Severus to take an extra four months off. He growled and muttered, planning and scheming his revenge.

Equally concerning was the fact that a ruckus had taken place at Hermione Granger’s home and she was now missing. He had been very careful to watch all Muggleborns and to trace their backgrounds. The Headmaster was certain she was actually a Malfoy and was unsettled that she could come under the influence of Lucius and Narcissa. He believed them to be as Dark as Tom Riddle and to be avoided at all costs. He had plans for Harry Potter and had factored Hermione into those plans. It would all go to shit, if she ended up outside of his influence – that could not be allowed to happen!

The portrait of Phineas Nigellus Black looked on with concern as the current Headmaster obsessed over one scheme after another. It appeared Albus was willing to use the very Darkness he supposedly opposed to get his own way. He was not so different from Tom Riddle – both were obsessed with destroying the other wizard, were willing sacrifice anything and anyone to do so, and had dreams of power and influence. They were very much two sides of the same coin.

Phineas decided he needed to visit a friend that had a portrait at Malfoy Manor to relay his concerns – the sooner the better. However, he needed to wait until Albus was asleep or he could be compelled to remain in his Hogwarts portrait.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Christmas Holidays arrived sooner than Hermione realized, and she was both delighted and sad at the same time. Christmas hadn’t been a huge holiday celebration at home, but she had enjoyed seeing all the lights and decorations that were around her. Her parents had put up a tree, lit up the outside lights, and pretended they were just like all the other families around them. However, there were never any presents, just empty boxes wrapped to look like gifts.

This Christmas, she would be moving to Malfoy Manor. At least Severus would be there with her for the holidays before returning to Hogwarts in January. She would miss him very much as they had continued to bond over their similar experiences.

Over several more visits to the Manor, she and a rather subdued Draco had started to become friends. Between the adults and Draco, she was continuing to improve socially but she was a little scared of the Christmas Ball she had been told about. However, Draco and Narcissa had alleviated her fears by teaching her the Wizard Dances.

Hermione was also nervous about meeting several of Draco’s friends at the Ball. She still startled easily, although she was improving more each day. She wondered if she would fit in with the other children, as her parents had only shown her off and discouraged her from making connections with the other offspring that lived in her area. It had been a very lonely existence.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sljh85 pointed out that I had matured Hermione beyond that of an abused 7 yr old - I agreed, so I have slightly modified the chapter - just her speech about her gift for Severus, hopefully it is more in line with her age.

In the week leading up to Christmas, Hermione witnessed many events happened that would forever alter her view of the world. She had been raised in an environment that was both abusive and lavish, as well as ostentatious and barren. Her stay with Severus was an eye opening experience to feel the same sense of hopelessness but in threadbare surroundings and yet see the wonder of magic take place. Her new home-to-be at Malfoy Manor put her old place of residence to shame for its pure luxuriousness. It dripped of everything magic and of wealth beyond even her parents status, they would have been green with envy.

She had been secreted into the Ministry for Magic late one night for a confusing ceremony that saw her adopted into the Malfoy family. Hermione could still feel the sense of loneliness that came over her as she was officially separated from Severus – although she would still stay with him until he returned to Hogwarts.

And the thought of him being there all alone with no one but Professor McGonagall to support him, made her heart clench. Word had come to them from the portrait of a former Headmaster – a Phineas Black, the only Slytherin Headmaster in centuries – that the current Headmaster was furious with Severus for taking time off. Not much had been said to her about the situation, but she was learning to read between the lines.

One day, while taking tea with Narcissa, she mentioned that she would like to get Severus a Christmas present, one that would help protect him. The Lady of the Manor was delighted to have the opportunity to take Hermione shopping. To avoid entanglements and greetings that would be awkward to explain, here in England, it was decided they would take a shopping trip in Paris.

And so in the lead up to Christmas, Hermione found herself and Draco along with several house-elves travelling by Floo to the Malfoy Condo in the 16 th arrondissement of Serene Trocadéro under the supervision of Narcissa Malfoy. The Condo was beyond elegant, and she felt somewhat out of place. Lady Malfoy seemed to sense this, “My dear, it is perfectly fine for you to feel a bit lost with all the changes taking place in your life. If it were possible to space them out more and let you adjust slowly, believe me, we would. Nipsy will be looking after you while we are here in Paris and I think a short nap would be just thing for you before we begin our shopping.”

Hermione smiled in relief and appreciation at the Grand Lady before her. She curtsied and scurried off to follow Nipsy to her assigned room. Hermione had never been too fond of the frilly pinks her old parents seemed to insist upon, so she was delighted to find that her room had none of the fripperies she had so feared. Her bedroom was sumptuous with light cream furnishings, slightly dark brown accents with a bit of silver dashed in here and there. She loved it and immediately sought out the bathroom for a much needed bath. The bathroom continued the light theme with touches of rose gold marble and brown accents. The tub was a delight and she was in awe of the fragrant foam that oozed from the multiple taps. Soon she was basking in the hot water, surrounded in the scents of jasmine, black current and musk. Hermione closed her eyes and let her mind drift.

All too soon, Nipsy was waking her and cajoling her into the bedroom where he helped her tame her riotous curls into a rippling mane of dark brown and light honey. He twirled her beast that was her hair into an elegant braid that fell to her shoulders. Nipsy then helped her into the formal robes Narcissa had insisted upon. Her under dress was muslin in a light rose colour with an embellished design all over, it cinched at the waist and flowed to just above her dainty feet which where clad in a pair of silk slipper like shoes in a deep rose. The bodice dipped modestly down her decolletage and was lightly frothed with lace. The colour suited her admirably, and the fit flattered her transforming figure. Over the dress she wore a velvet cloak in deep rose that matched her slippers. The cloak fell to her knees and was trimmed in satin with a rope catching each lapel at her throat. Overall, she had never looked so  beautiful .

When Hermione returned to the sitting room, she met Narcissa who was clad in ice blue robes that set off her blond hair and pale complexion beautifully. Draco was wearing dark brown trousers and a cream linen shirt covered by a black robe. They were both effortlessly elegant in their dress and poise. Hermione still felt out of place, but now looked more the part of the noblewoman.

“Hermione, you look fabulous,” Narcissa exclaimed.

Hermione curtsied, “Thank you ma’am, you look stunning, and Draco, you are very handsome, brown is a good colour on you.”

Draco looked unsure of how to react, so he settled for a small smirk and a nod of his head. However, Narcissa appeared as if she wanted to send him a stinging hex but held her hand up instead.

“We will be Flooing to Le Balthazar, so be sure to pronounce it clearly Hermione. Draco has been there before, so he will leave first and I will follow.”

Draco disappeared in swirl of robes and green flames. Hermione went next, being sure to speak clearly with the Lady of the Manor following. They exited the Floo network in the back of a tavern and then out into the French version of Diagon Alley – the Quartier Magique.

As the trio drifted from one shoppe to another, Narcissa quizzed Hermione on what she wanted her gift to encompass.

“I want him to be protected and I will miss him terribly when he returns to Hogwarts. I don’t trust the Headmaster to not hurt him,” Hermione finally replied after much thought.

Draco looked alarmed at the thought of anyone hurting ‘Uncle Severus’, and turned to his mother, “A ring perhaps, Mother?”

Narcissa smiled, “I know just the place, then clothing.” She smirked at the matching groans from the children as she lead them to a nearby jewellery store.

She entered the Joyaux du Monde  and spoke in flawless French to the shop’s owner, “Bonjour, je cherche une bague, taille 8. Elle a besoin de beaucoup de sorts de protection dessus. Ce sera un cadeau de Noël, veuillez l'envelopper pour moi.”

“Bien sûr, laissez-moi vous montrer notre sélection.”

The proprietor brought out a tray with several styles of rings laying on it. As he began to explain the various properties of each ring, Hermione let her magic guide her. The ring she found was titanium with runes for protection against coercion, deception, lies, and manipulations. There was a Garnet birth stone woven into the rings design.

“This one,” she whispered to Narcissa.

“Ah, un bon choix, mademoiselle,” the owner beamed as he placed the ring into a box and deftly wrapped it up before sending the bill to the Malfoy’s Grignotts account.

Several hours later, the group returned to the Condo after acquiring many new outfits and Christmas gifts. Hermione was content with her choices – cuff links and a book on Quidditch for Draco, perfume for Narcissa, and a cravat for Lucius. Narcissa had purchased a whole new wardrobe for her – dress robes, casual robes, evening gowns, dinner gowns, and even gardening clothes, along with the requisite undergarments. She felt like a whole new person. Now she just had to make it through the Ball.

~~~~~~~~~~

Translations:

Gems of the World – Joyaux du Monde

Hello, I am looking for a ring, size 8. It needs to have many protection spells on it. It will be a Christmas gift, please wrap it for me. 

Bonjour, je cherche une bague, taille 8. Elle a besoin de beaucoup de sorts de protection dessus. Ce sera un cadeau de Noël, veuillez l'envelopper pour moi.

Of course, let me show you our selection

Bien sûr, laissez-moi vous montrer notre sélection

A good choice, mademoiselle

A h, un bon choix, mademoiselle


End file.
